


The Bathtub Time Machine

by phansparent (lestershoweller)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Smut, Swearing, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:37:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5052442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lestershoweller/pseuds/phansparent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is having a rough day and just wants to be alone in the bath, but an unexpected song comes on, sending him back in time, and now he needs Phil to touch him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bathtub Time Machine

“Hey Phil, where’d you put the bath bombs?” Dan asked, hovering in the doorway of the office where Phil was editing their gaming video, the first of the new year.

“Why?” Phil questioned, too engrossed in the screen to look up.

Dan furrowed his brow at Phil and frowned, although he knew Phil couldn’t see his face. He hoped Phil could sense the irritated look. “Because I wanted to see if they taste as good as they smell.”

Phil was looking at him now, and Dan put a hand on his hip as he finished, “Why do you think?”

“Someone’s sassy,” Phil remarked, giving Dan a wink. He grabbed Dan’s wrist and attempted to pull him between his legs, but Dan’s stern face convinced Phil to drop it.

“Grumpy too,” Phil said, turning over his bottom lip.

“That’s why I’m taking a bath,” Dan explained. His words came out slowly, as he attempted to feign calmness.

Phil rose from his chair and placed his hands on Dan’s shoulders. “I could join you.” 

Most nights Dan would have eagerly consented to the suggestion, especially with Phil looking adorable in his moose hat, something he’d grown fond of wearing while doing anything on the office computer. But Dan couldn’t shake the need to be alone with his music after a day of nothing too bad but too many nothing too bads. He woke up with an ache behind his eyes, and they’d forgotten to buy coffee, so he’d had to go to Tescos, and it started to rain on the way home, even though it was sunny when he left. When he was finally home and dry, he’d gone on Tumblr and realized it was exploding, typical anytime he and Phil spent any time with Cat.

While he was relieved to see so many fans sending love and support to her and apologizing for the others who desperately hated anything that might break up their OTP, it made him feel like throwing up. He knew it wasn’t his fault, and he and Phil had even told Cat they’d keep the meeting off social media if it’d make her feel more comfortable, and she of course scoffed at them for trying to protect her. He still felt responsible, and right now he didn’t want to be associated with any of his community at the moment, even Phil.

“I just need to be alone,” Dan admitted, a pain forming in his chest as Phil’s pout became more pronounced. “Plus we promised the fans that video like a week ago,” he added, attempting to reduce the impact the rejection. Even five years into his relationship with Phil, Dan was still unlearning the belief that his own feelings were reason enough to deny his partner something.

Phil kissed Dan on the cheek. “Okay Bear. The bath bombs are still in the pile of Christmas presents in our room I haven’t put away yet.”

Dan forced a smile for Phil’s sake. “Thanks.”

* * *

 

Dan sank into the steaming water, now swirling with green and fuchsia. Dan tended to involuntarily shrug his shoulders in times of stress, but the scent of the bath bomb descending into the water began to release the tensed muscles in Dan’s neck.

Dan tucked the buds of his waterproof earphones into his ears and settled on a playlist. He’d created it for his times of crises. It was meant to sooth his thoughts, though mostly it just sparked images of Kanye West orbiting space.

♪♫Baby, can’t you see, I’m callin’, a guy like you should wear a warning. It’s dangerous, I’m falling.♪♫

The water splashed as Dan jerked himself upwards from the bath, startled by the song. This song was definitely not from his relaxation playlist. He grabbed a towel to wipe off his hand and grabbed his phone. Looking more closely, he realized that his relaxation playlist was called “Good mood” and not “Mood music,” which had been his selection. He’d inadvertently put on his and Phil’s sex playlist.

Dan wondered if when Pavlov first began studying classical conditioning he’d imagined that it would apply to the effect of a song on the rushing of blood to a man’s anatomy. A normal person could switch the song off, put on the other playlist and forget about this unfortunate situation, but as soon as the lyrics began playing, all he could see was younger Phil shirtless in his bathroom mouthing the lyrics.

If anything had the power to turn back time, it was this song. Dan was 17 again in his beige bedroom becoming acquainted with his bisexuality. His hand descended into the water, grabbing his cock and stroking it.

The song was nearly finished before Dan realized that it was no longer 2009, and he didn’t need to rely on mental images of Phil because he was down the hall. Sometimes his cock was still in denial about that. Dan paused the song and opened the messenger app.

_Dan: changed my mind_

Phil was much better at reading his text messages than Dan, lucky for Dan as he was deeply opposed to getting out of the bath with a hard-on, and actually would have considered just finishing himself off before doing that. Or he probably would have broken his voice box screaming Phil’s name until he showed up. Their neighbors hated him.

But none of that was necessary. Phil opened the bathroom door a mere forty seconds after the text had been delivered. He was already shirtless, the article of clothing tossed to the floor midway through his journey.

“Eager much?” Dan joked.

Phil smiled and unzipped his jeans. He pulled them and his boxers off in one motion and dipped a foot in the bath.

“Ahh!” He shouted. Phil had more body heat than Dan, making baths slightly unpleasant for one of them each time they took one. “I almost slipped,” Phil fibbed, not wanting to admit the water was too hot for him. Sometimes, he thought, it was fine to sacrifice his own feelings for Dan.

Dan moved his body forward so Phil could fit himself behind him. Although it’d been two years since Phil was taller than Dan, he always took the big spoon position. Though when it’s two over six foot tall men squeezing into a normal sized bath, Dan supposed their heights contributed little to the best seating position.

Phil placed his hands on Dan’s shoulders, making small circles with his fingers, as he massaged into Dan’s skin. Dan groaned, his neck tingling and drawing more blood to his erection. Phil’s hands slid down, caressing the skin of Dan’s upper arms. The sound of Dan’s quickening breath begged Phil to continue to move his hands downward. Phil’s hands gripped Dan’s thighs, thumbs pressing into them hard, something he knew Dan enjoyed.

Phil’s crotch was pressed against Dan’s bum, and he noticed that he wasn’t hard. Evidently, Phil had not yet caught on to the fact that this massage was not chaste in Dan’s mind. He grabbed at Phil’s right hand and pulled it over so it was resting on his cock.

“Oh so it’s that kind of bath?” Phil asked. “What sparked that?”

Dan jumped too quickly at the question. “Nothing.” His handed drifted towards his phone balanced on the edge of the bath. Dan had a terrible habit of giving away his lies by attempting to physically cover the evidence. Phil suspected it was because Dan hated to lie, only doing it to avoid the embarrassment of speaking the truth out loud. His accidental relations of the truth were much more comfortable for him.

Dan was still uncomfortable revealing to Phil how enchanted he’d been with him. He was certain Phil knew that he’d slipped a hand in his pants thinking about him before they’d even spoken, but the idea of saying that out loud made Dan’s heart palpitate. He could feel the red splotches rising to the surface of the skin of his neck.

Phil kissed the top of Dan’s head, giggling. He slipped his hand beneath Dan’s and took the phone in his hand. He didn’t have to unlock it to see the last song playing was “Toxic.”

Phil covered his mouth with his hand, overwhelmed by the strength of his effect on Dan and a bit impressed by his own allure. “Aww,” Phil muttered.

“Shut up, shut up, shut up,” Dan repeated covering his ears.

“No, Dan, you have no idea how hot that is,” Phil said, attacking the skin below Dan’s ear with his lips. His hardening cock pressed into Dan’s back.

Dan’s shame evaporated, as the kisses on his neck sent sparks down his arm. Phil’s hand was lazily moving up and down Dan’s cock, tormenting him.

“Does that video turn you on?” Phil breathed into Dan’s ear.

“You know it does,” Dan answered, hesitant to fully admit the power it had over him.

Phil lessened his grip and slowed his stroking until Dan could only just tell he was being touched. Dan fidgeted in Phil’s grasp, a whine leaking from his mouth. “Answer my questions honestly, or you won’t get any pleasure,” Phil demanded, his teeth clenched.

 “Yes, it turns me on so much!” Dan practically shouted. The insufficient touches from Phil made Dan’s insides scream. It was rare that Phil embraced this dominant personality, but Dan loved it. He could feel the pump of the blood in his groin. Dying to touch Phil too, he reached behind his back, but Phil held his hand back.

“Just you right now,” Phil said.

From this position, Phil could mimic the sensation of Dan touching himself, making what would be an impersonal experience into a quite intimate one. He imagined Dan doing this to himself, what ways would he like best, how fast of a pace he would keep. He picked up the pace of his stroking. After a few moments, he asked, “What did you used to do while you watched it?”

Dan could feel his face flushing from the question, remembering all the times he had imaged those blue eyes and that sideways smirk hovered over him. He pressed his thumb against Phil’s thigh and took a deep breath. “Touch myself.”

Phil bit at Dan’s neck, a guttural noise escaping from his lips. He gripped Dan’s cock harder, continuing to slide up and down. He could feel it pulsing in his hand, and he reached his other hand around Dan’s body to fumble with his balls. Phil was thankful he was pressed up against Dan, the touch offering some relief to his hard cock.

For Dan and Phil, handjobs usually served as foreplay, but receiving one from this position was different. It was as if he was experiencing how Phil touched himself, like masturbation inception. Dan was tempted to say it aloud, but he and Phil had already had a talk about his tendency to make jokes during sex. He stored the thought to tell Phil after they were finished.

“Where?” Phil asked, barely comprehensive because his lips were planted on Dan’s neck, sucking lightly as to not make any marks.

“My cock,” Dan answered, and Phil sped up his strokes.

It was good, and Dan knew if Phil kept going he’d come, but it still felt insufficient. He realized to get Phil to give him more he’d have to reveal a bit more information.

“I fingered myself too,” he said, the words coming out between gasps of air.

“Fuck.” The word spilled from Phil’s mouth before he was conscious of it. He had to believe that he had been the inspiration for Dan to finger himself.

Phil pushed his hands against Dan’s back. “Get on your knees,” he grunted.

Dan rearranged himself, lifting his butt in the air. Without lube Phil couldn’t put his finger inside Dan, but he rubbed his thumb around Dan’s hole.

“Aghh. Phil, you can’t just – fuck – tease me like that.”

Phil grinned, pressing his thumb harder into Dan’s skin as he rubbed and quickening the speed of his hand over Dan’s cock. He bent his head down and bit his teeth into Dan’s shoulder, alternating between nibbles and sucking until a purple mark appeared on the surface.

That was enough for Dan to wrap his own hand around Phil’s, forcing him to tighten his grip and guiding him towards the optimal speed. Phil leaned forward to press his dick against Dan’s butt, grinding against it. Feeling it slide against Dan’s hole, Dan quivered, and he directed Phil’s hand to stroke faster, and now just near the tip because he could feel himself almost getting there. Phil rubbed his thumb over Dan’s slit, the slick pre-cum noticeable even beneath the water. Dan’s tip was so sensitive, and Phil’s dick was so close to his hole, and Phil’s breath and teeth and lips were all over his neck and shoulders. Dan felt like every inch of his body was having its own sensation, his entire body was tingling, but the strongest one was the one building in his stomach.

One more touch of Phil’s cock against Dan’s hole, and he was over the edge, spilling onto his and Phil’s hands. “Jesussss,” was all Dan could say. Phil was still rubbing against Dan, and the husky sound of Dan’s voice as he came made Phil’s lower body feel heavy. And then he was coming too from barely any contact at all.

They rested back into the bathtub, the echo of their heavy breathing and accelerated heart rates ringing against the tiled walls. Dan leaned his head back against Phil’s chest, Phil combing his fingers through Dan’s curling hair. The water had cooled long ago, but they were too wrapped up into each other to care. Dan wanted to feel Phil’s body against him, to know that Phil’s body was tangible because sometimes he still couldn’t believe how lucky he was.

“You know they’re all going to say we didn’t upload the video because we were fucking,” Dan said.

“Well, they’ll only be a little wrong.”


End file.
